Magic Absorb
Cut content article Abilities article |image=Item11 alpha.png |caption="item11" |cutfrom= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996)}} Magic Absorb was a spell that was intended for inclusion in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain which was used to briefly protect against magical attacks. Ultimately the spell was cut from the final game for unknown reasons and the Repel spell ended up being the only one of such protection spells that remained in the released version of the game. Profile was a protective spell originally intended to be gained by Kain in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. It was included in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain alpha|alpha versions of the game but was removed from the game before the beta stage of development, with no traces of it left to be found in the retail version. Magic Absorb at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). Alpha and Beta Versions (BO1) at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). In the earliest versions of the game the Force Shield was to be gained in the same dungeon as the similarly cut Force Shield spell – a dungeon which ultimately became the Repel Dungeon – with Magic absorb spell gained second after finding the Force shield on the lower level and returning to the higher level where Kain was able to gain the Magic Absorb spell which protected against magical attacks. Like Force Shield it was tested shortly after as Kain was confronted by various magically attacking enemies and obstacles. Force Shield at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). Force Shield and Magic Absorb Dungeon at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). Original Repel Dungeon at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). Like Force Shield, the icon of the Magic Absorb spell was represented by an image of Kain standing with arms raised (similar to the repel icon) and surrounded by a hexagonal curtain of blue light which raised up to his torso. The effects of the spell were visually similar to the icon with Kain temporarily surrounded by a quickly fading blue hexagonal light which protected against and absorbed the force of each particular attack. Both Magic Absorb and Force Shield were ultimately removed from the release game and the Repel Spell – which was originally gained from an apparently unfinished dungeon later in the game – was moved into its place: with the Force Shield/Magic Absorb dungeon becoming the Repel Dungeon and the unfinished Repel Dungeon being removed from the game. The reasons for the removal of the spells are ultimately unknown but the similar usage and icons could suggest that there was a perceived clash with the usage of the Repel Spell. *The existence of both Force shield and Magic absorb was unknown to the general public until 2018 when discoveries of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain alpha|alpha and beta versions of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain exposed the dungeon reshuffle that had occured and the previously unknown spells that were originally intended to be gained. Notes *In the Developers' level select found in the retail version of the game has the Repel Dungeon listed under the somewhat unusual abbreviation "SH" - presumably related to its shield like nature. The discovery of the removed spells and reshuffled dungeons in the alpha somewhat explained the designation, with the the Force Shield/Magic Absorb dungeon originally listed under the abbreviation "SHAB" - referencing the spells found within (with the separate original Repel Dungeon listed as "REPL"). In the final version the new moved spell simply inherited a modified version of the designation for the previous spells. Blood Omen Developers Level Select Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). *Although the spells themselves were removed from post-alpha versions of Blood Omen, some beta versions still contain graphical assets relating to the Force Shield and Magic Absorb spells. See also *Force Shield *Repel Dungeon * Magic Absorb at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). * Force Shield at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). * Force Shield and Magic Absorb Dungeon at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). * Original Repel Dungeon at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). * Alpha and Beta Versions (BO1) at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). References Browse Category:Abilities Category:Abilities/Blood Omen cut abilities Category:Abilities/Blood Omen Category:Blood Omen Category:Browse Category:Cut content Category:Cut content/Blood Omen